


Tiny, Blond, and Full of Spirit

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: The little guy comes up to him and raises up on its hind legs to put his paws on Danny’s knees, and then jumps right into his lap.  Danny laughs and settles his hand on the small dog’s back, scratching it behind its ear.  “Well what are you doing here, huh?  Are you lost?  Did you dart out of your house?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by my many years in rescue (over a decade at this point), my love of all things dog, and the fact that yes, indeed, Scott and his love of Dot only makes me love him more! Plus, did you see The Dog Problem? Well the dog in that, I had it’s semi-twin as a foster, and well… see below. And see story
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1117.photobucket.com/user/khoiphone/media/a141b2cc-e6af-44d9-b68e-afa86b6905c5_zpssvpsektc.jpg.html)  
> 

Sitting on his back porch eating breakfast he hears a rustling and looks to his left to see a small, fluffy, dark blonde thing come around the corner.  He grins.  “Hey little guy.”

The little guy comes up to him and raises up on its hind legs to put his paws on Danny’s knees, and then jumps right into his lap.  Danny laughs and settles his hand on the small dog’s back, scratching it behind its ear.  “Well what are you doing here, huh?  Are you lost?  Did you dart out of your house?” 

He fumbles with the ratty torn collar and laughs when the dog licks his hand as he reads the number off of the worn rabies tag.  No owner tag but he knows if he called the issuing vet for the rabies tag they may have an owner listed.  

“You want me to call your parents?”  He frowns and feels ribs beneath the tufts of fluffy hair.  “Maybe feed you something?  How long have you been missing for huh?  I haven’t seen any signs in the neighborhood, how far did you come?”

Standing he pitches the dog under his arm and walks inside, setting it down on his island counter and taking his collar off and jotting down the rabies tag number.   Picking up his phone he dials North Shore Veterinary Clinic and fastens the collar back on before putting the dog down on the floor and walking over to his fridge.

“Yes, hi, this is Detective Williams,” he says when the clinic picks up.  “I’ve been found by a little blonde terrier and I was hoping you could give me contact info for the owners by rabies tag number?”  He pulls out some ham and cheese and looks down at the pup.  “You want ham and cheese?  That’s all I got that’s… dog appropriate.  I got soda too, but that’s for me.  Don’t give me that look, soda ain’t good for you.”

He starts ripping up the ham and cheese into more appropriately sized chewable strips and jots down the name and number that the vet gives him.  Calling he doesn’t get an answer so he leaves a message and explains that he’s with Five O and will take the dog to work with him so they can pick him up at any time.

The vet had said the dog’s name was Butch, which is ridiculous, but when Danny calls him Butch the dog yips twice and does a circle, so clearly that’s his name.  When he shows him the ham and cheese Butch parks his butt on the floor and raises a paw and Danny is utterly and thoroughly charmed.

“Well you’re not a dog, really, you’re more like a squeak toy, but you’re cute despite yourself,” Danny says, holding out his arms.  “Come on, you wanna go to work with me?”

Butch jumps into his arms and proceeds to slobber all over Danny’s neck.  On the way to Steve’s he stops and buys a new collar to replace the horribly tattered one and a leash, as well as food, treats, bowls, and a few toys.  Because, well.  Just because.

+

“The hell,” is what Steve says as soon as he slides into the car.

“Look I know you hate dogs, but the little guy was running loose this morning and he was gonna get run over by a car or something,” Danny says.  “So just.  Deal.”

“Okay,” Steve says, throwing up his hands and turning to look at the dog laying in the back seat making googoo eyes at Danny.  “And I don’t hate dogs, I just like cats better.  And.  We never had a dog growing up, so I don’t really understand them.  Girl or boy?”

“Boy, Butch,” Danny says.  “Ridiculous name, huh?”

“You named him Butch?”

“Hell no,” Danny says, jerking a hand and giving Steve a ‘come on’ look.  “No.  I called the vet to find the owners and he told me his name.”

“Then why do you still have him if you know who the owners are,” Steve asked, reaching out a hand, only to snatch it back when the little fluffball growls at him.  “Little shit.”

Danny reaches back and scritches behind Butch’s ears.  “Because they didn’t answer so I left a message and told them to come to Five O to get it whenever they could today.”

“Oh,” Steve says, as they pull into the parking lot.  “So.  So you just plan on keeping this dog in our office all day?”

“Yes, Steven, I do,” Danny says, giving him a look.  “Got a problem?”

“No it’s just… it’s an office Danny,” Steve says frowning as Danny tugs on the leash for Butch to follow.  The pup happily trots along behind them.  “It’s a distraction.”

“Awwwww,” Kono says as soon as she sees them, rushing forward to bend down and scoop him up.  “Danny!”

“See?”  Steve gestures.  “Distraction.”

Kono makes kissy faces at Butch and Butch licks her nose.  “Ew, he smells, Danny.”

“How come I try to pet him and he growls, but Kono he licks on the nose?”

“Seriously, smells bad, Danny, wow,” Kono says, wrinkling her nose.  “Why didn’t you give him a bath?”

“I just found the thing this morning,” Danny says, throwing up his hand.  “I’m just trying to return him.  You’re welcome to--”

“Wanna take a bath little guy,” she’s saying as she heads down the hallway.  “Huh?  You wanna get all clean and smell good like a proper little pup?”

“Distracting, Danny,” Steve chides.  “Not conducive to work!”

“Oh shut up, you,” Danny says, grinning and walking into his office.

+

Danny leans back in his chair and watches the blonde blur do zoomies in his office, pouncing here, bounding there, circle, circle, circle, sit and bark and bounce.  “Kono!”

Kono pokes her head into his office, grinning.  “Yeah Danny?”

“The hell did you do to Butch, is this the same dog?  He was so zen and quiet!”

Butch did a downward dog and froze in place and then pounced and attacked Kono’s shoelaces the second she stepped into the office, growling and grumbling away until she reached down and scooped him up.  “He feels better now because he’s clean, don’t you little bit,” Kono says, bopping her nose to his.  He kisses her nose three times and then squirms like a crazy squirming thing, plants his feet into her boobs, and launches himself onto Danny’s desk.

Danny just barely manages to save the stack of papers from toppling to the floor and then scoops up Butch and plants him back on the floor.  “Maybe Steve had a point.”  Butch then proceeds to puke on the floor and then lick it back up.  “No, no no no, no,” Danny howls, picking him up and handing him to Kono, who wrinkles her nose and holds her face away from him as he tries to lick her nose thrice again.  “Shit.”

Danny cleans up the doggy puke, which is all food, and then Kono puts Butch on the floor to run back over to where the spot was and attempt to lick up the lysol’d spot anyway.  “Well he’s tenacious,” Kono says on a chuckle.

“No, Butch, that’s bad,” Danny says, showing him the wadded up paper towels in his hand and pointing at the floor.  “No puking, no no.  Bad Butch.”

Butch lays down on the floor, legs pulled in tight to his body, with his ears slicked back and eyes wide, and lets out a pathetic simple little whine.

“Okay,” Danny says, sitting on the floor and setting the paper towels to the side.  “Okay, you’re right, I’m sorry, maybe you don’t feel well, I shouldn’t fuss.  Please no more puking okay?”  Butch whines at him again, ducking his head.  “I’m not mad anymore little guy, come here,” Danny says, pulling on Butch’s front legs gently.  “Come on.”

“Wow are you a complete sap for dogs,” Kono says fondly, ruffling Danny’s hair and then picking up the puke filled paper towels.  “I’m gonna go dump this outside.”

“Thanks babe,” Danny calls, and then scoops up Butch into his arms.  “Hey, bud, I’m not mad anymore, cheer up.”

Butch looks pitifully up at him and then licks him right in the mouth.

“Okay.”  Danny sets him down and then reaches over for a bottle of water, swishes a bit in his mouth, and spits it out into his half full coffee cup.  “No more puke kisses, huh?  Let’s find a way to brush your teeth.”

Danny soaks a paper towel in a cup of water and swipes it all around Butch’s mouth as Butch tries to munch on the towel and proceeds to think this is a new and exciting way to play tug of war.  

“Grrr, that’s right, buddy,” Danny says as Butch wrestles with a bit of paper towel, yanking his head this way and that.  “Kill it.”

+

Later in the morning, Steve walks into the room with an amused smile.  “Any word from the owners?”

“Nope,” Danny says, shaking his head.  “I don’t get it, if this cute guy was mine I’d be terrified he was gonna get run over or killed or kidnapped.”

Butch jumps onto Danny’s lap and then the desk.  He then trots over towards Steve and Steve freezes, jerking his hand off of the desk before he quite reaches him.  Butch starts growling immediately and then barks and hops, and barks and hops, until Danny pulls him back.  “Why does he love Kono and you but hate me!”

“Because you’re scared of him, ya big lug,” Danny says, holding Butch to him and patting his side.  “You got all stiff and jerked your hand away.”

“I’m not scared of him, I just don’t want him to bite me,” Steve says warily, standing up and backing up a few feet.  “He’s a little brat.”

“All little dogs are brats,” Danny says on a chuckle.  

Chin knocks on the door and then claps his hands and sits on the floor.  “Come on Butch, it’s Uncle Chin time!”

Danny lets go of Butch and laughs as Butch does zoomies around Chin and bounces excitedly as Chin squeaks a toy and launches it across the office, darting after it and gleefully chomping down on it before bringing it back.  Steve holds up his hands and backs out of the office, looking suspiciously at Butch the whole time.  Butch simply happily continues to play squeaker-fetch with Chin.

“Are his feelings hurt that Butch doesn’t like him,” Chin asks with a smirk.

Danny laughs.  “Not that he’ll admit to it, but yeah, I think they are.”

+

For lunch half want greek and half want Kamekona’s shrimp, so Chin heads one way and Kono and Danny head the other.  When they get back to the office Danny’s office door is open and Danny nearly has a heart attack.

“Oh, God… Butch?”

Kono frowns walking into Danny’s office.  “Butch!”

Danny looks at her.  “I shut the door!”

Kono bites her lip.  “And then came back in to grab your wallet.”

“No, but…”  Danny hesitates and then spins around, looking under things.  “I swear I closed it, Butch, come on little bit!”

“Ah,” Kono says, and puts a hand on Danny’s back.  “All’s well.”

He stands up and looks to where her pointed finger leads him, into Steve’s office where Steve is laying on his couch with an arm tossed over his eyes and a little blonde fluff curled up on his belly.  One hand lays protectively around Butch’s butt.

Danny quietly lets himself into Steve’s office and then slams the door, causing both pup and person to jump and blink at him.  “Hey there.”

Steve blinks at him and smooths his hand down Butch’s back.  “Hey.  Wow, I fell alseep.”

“You have a dog growing out of your stomach,” Danny says, gesturing.

“Oh,” Steve says, lopsided grin painting his face.  “Yeah, I was reading reports and he just hopped up on my stomach.  I ignored him because you said when I jerked away was what was making him nervous and eventually I just rested my hand on him and he flipped over so I could get his belly, and before I knew it we were best buds.”

Danny came forward to scritch behind Butch’s ears but Butch stood, grumbled slightly, and then crawled up to tuck himself between steve’s shoulder, neck, and the couch.  There he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes again.  “Well fine then,” Danny says, laughing.  “I’ve been replaced.”

“That’s okay Danno, you’re still Daddy, I’m just Uncle Steve,” Steve says, bending his head and kissing Butch on his back.

Danny grinned.  “Well, sure, makes sense.  Gracie loves you too.  I can think of a time or two when she fell asleep on your shoulder.”

Steve shifts slowly and lets Butch carefully slide to the bottom of the couch without jostling him too much and sits up.  Resting a hand on Butch he massaged him slightly before standing.  “Greek?”

“Let’s eat,” Danny says, nodding and standing.  They walk into the bullpen and let little Butch continue to nap on Steve’s couch.

+

It’s not until Steve’s driving back to his place that afternoon, Butch happily curled up in Danny’s lap in the passenger seat, that Danny’s phone rings.  “Detective Williams.”

“Oh, yes, sir.  This is Kanehe, you found Butch?”

“Yes, I did indeed, you’ll be happy to know he’s safe and sound,” Danny says, looking down at the heap in his lap.  “Happy pupper.”

“He ran out a few months ago and… well, we’ve kind of already gotten another dog, so…”

Danny frowns and looks over at Steve, who’s raising his eyebrows.  “You’ve gotten another dog.”

“Yeah.  And see.  We don’t really want two.”

“Aha,” Danny says, clenching his jaw a bit.  “So.”

“Look I mean, I can come get him I guess--”

Danny laughs.  “You guess.”

“-- but I’m just gonna bring him to animal control.  He was really unmanageable, he always peed inside.”

Steve makes a confused face at Danny’s apparent anger.  “Right.  Ya know.  He’s a dog.”

“Yeah, and he would always track the mud in after it rained, and my wife was getting really sick of how he would mark the furniture sometimes.”

Danny pulls the phone away from his ear and faces Steve.  “Can I arrest someone for being a cold hearted son of a bitch?”

“What’s the problem,” Steve hisses.

“Yeah, you know what, _sir_ ,” Danny clips out, bringing the phone back to his ear.  “Why don’t I do you the favor of just relieving you of that burden and find him a new home myself.”

Danny hangs up before the guy can answer and about throws his phone out of the window.  

Instead he throws it in the floor and picks up the sleeping warm bundle in his laps and snuggles it to his chest.  “You know what?  You had a sucky owner.  He wasn’t good enough for you was he?”

Butch looks sleeping up at him, yawns, and buries his head in Danny’s neck.

“That’s what I thought,” Danny says, patting him.

“So,” Steve says, smirking out the window as he drives down his street.  “You have a dog now.”

“He’s not mine, I’m just gonna keep him until I find him a new home.”

Steve cuts him a look.  “Uh huh.”

Danny frowns at him.  “I’m not keeping him.  He’s not even my kind of dog!”

Steve laughs, nodding.  “Okay.”

“I will have you know, Steven, that I am a man’s dog kind of man,” Danny says, settling Butch down into his lap again.  “Golden Retriever.  German Shepherd.  Rottweiler.  Pitbull.  Those are _real_ dogs.”

Steve nods and turns into his driveway.  “I’m sure they are, Daniel.”

“I do not have little fluffballs for pets, Steven,” Danny says, depositing Butch into the passenger seat and closing the door, walking around to the drivers side.  Butch is there with his nose plastered in the window jumping and licking at the glass by the time Danny gets there.  “I have loyal man’s best friend type dogs.”

“Okay then buddy,” Steve says, saluting him and walking backwards up his drive, grinning the whole way.  “Whatever you say, Danny.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, does he,” Danny says, catching Butch as he catapults into his arms as soon as he opens the door and depositing him back into the passenger seat as he sits behind the wheel.  “Like I would keep you, you little squeaktoy.”

+

At midnight Danny rolls over and blows dog fur out of his mouth as he comes face to face with Butch curled up in a little ball, burrowing into the crook of Danny’s neck.

“Alright, fine,” Danny says, blinking sleepily at the little blonde mess.  “We all knew I was gonna cave right?”

He brings a hand up and situates Butch so he’s curled up in his arm and not his neck so he can breathe without inhaling doggy fuzz and pats him gently to settle him.

“But I’m renaming you Fozzybear,” he says, and then drifts off to sleep.


End file.
